Another world
by Jaded Snow
Summary: read and find out!rated T for basic video game violence and slight romance scenes, I plan on using lots of OCs mostly warriors ones and then a few of my favorite Sonic ones and some of my  friends if i get permission.
1. Chapter 1

**I made another crossover :D hope you people enjoy it! this is the prologue its late so i can only do the first chappie for now... enjoyz!**

**Couples are SonicxAmy KnucklesxRogue TailsxCream SilverxBlaze ShadowxMy sisters OC if i get permission. and then later CharmyxCosmo and JetxWave.**

**

* * *

**It was nearly pitch black in all directions, I could just faintly make out figures moving about. I was in a dome area with a glass ceiling letting moonlight in, of what was possible too make out at least.

I could hear the clanging of metal everywhere, Some of which was from me. Voices screaming, guns blasting, and the sound of metal being broken slowly. Soon i could make out some of which the voices were saying.

"Stop this Eggman!" One voice shouted.

"This isn't right Doctor!" Another faint one could be heard. Next I could hear a young girl scream in terror, I almost immediately rushed towards the noise and bashed at a metal skull.

"You alright?" I asked the one who had screeched.

"I'm fine, thanks! I thought they would actually have me that time!" The one i rescued replied.

Now I found myself screaming in terror, along with everyone else in the room. Next a blinding light came on and I tried to shield my eyes, but my arms were being restrained.

I looked around too see my surroundings, once the light faded a little. I was stuck in a round metal trap, along with all of my friends, Next too me was a little cream colored rabbit. Also known as Cream the rabbit. She hadn't brought her chao Cheese, it was too dangerous so she left him with her mother. On the other side of me i could see a tall bat in a black jumper, who went by the name Rogue the bat. Next too Rogue was a black hedgehog with red stripes, He went by the name Shadow the hedgehog. Next too Cream other then me, was a blue hedgehog, he went by the name Sonic the hedgehog. And he was staring at a tall fat man, who was named Eggman. Next too Sonic was a yellow fox named Tails, Sonics best friend. And next too Tails was a red echidna, Knuckles. Next too Knuckles was a white Hedgehog, Silver he was called. And then next too Silver was a purple cat named Blaze. I know our group was big.

As for me i went by the name Amy, Amy rose Sonics girlfriend. We were all trapped in the same circular metal trap, save Eggman, And a few of his leftover robots from the fight.

"Let us go! You cant do this!" My hero screamed. although he was struggling too get out of the trap. Still he was my hero.

"Why exactly are you doing this Doctor?" Shadow questioned, as he did this when the evil Doctor Eggman turned his head too look at him, and when he looked at the ground too think Shadow tried too point to me the 'release' button for the traps.

I looked where he was trying too point too with his ear, The release button. I noticed my hammer was still in my hand so I put it down lightly and slowly trying to be as quiet as possible. When my hammer was on the ground, I waited too make sure Eggman hadn't noticed. Which he hadn't, so I called my hammer into my mouth instead of my hand. By the time I did this Sonic had noticed what I was doing so he made a little whisper down the lane game too tell Blaze too distract Eggman for me.

"Um, Eggman. Tell us what your doing again, I don't quite understand," The purple cat asked.

"Well, simply by taking Tikal and using her powers along with the power of all seven chaos emeralds I will be able destroy all of life that Deny's me and I will be able too make my city, Robot-nick land." The fat disgusting man explained. As he told Blaze the plan I did my own plan, I swung my head so that my hammer would hit the release button, but in doing so I also hit the self destruct button as well.

"Self destruct timer fifteen seconds. Fifteen seconds," The warning played itself when I hit the button.

Next I noticed the latch too the green chaos emerald was open, so now we were all racing towards the emerald. And of course Sonic got there first.

Now we all had our hands on the jewel, or on each other.

"Chaos... Control!" Shadow activated the powers of the emerald. Now we were all in a forest, a pretty forest.

"Where are we?" I asked. This place was certainly different from the forests on Mobius our home planet.

"I have no idea... " Sonic replied, looking around. We heard rustling in the bushes, we all turned whatever it was it had already seen us.

* * *

**So that is the first chapter AKA the prologue. hope you enjoyed R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not much too say right now, so I'm just gonna get too the story.**

**Hawksky you get a Leafpool plushie for reviewing, and a sugar cookie for reading :)**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing here but MY fancharacters AKA OCs but i might not use any Sonic ones. other OCs either belong too my sister Knouge4ever. and then Warriors belongs too the Erins and Sonic belongs too SEGA.  
**

**

* * *

**I looked at the bushes where the rustling came from but I couldn't see anything because the bushes were in the way. So I tried to ignore it by staring up at the trees, which, until now, looked almost three times as tall as the ones back home.

I also noticed out of the corner of my eye, that only me and Sonic were in this forest. Now the rustling stopped, so I looked where I had last heard the rustling, but nothing was moving.

And before I knew it, something shot out of the brush and leaped onto my back. I tried desperately too shake them off, but they had some grip. Thank goodness Sonic was there or I might have died. Sonic knocked the thing off and I had time too run, I ran over too my left and found I didn't know these woods so I got quite lost soon enough.

"Sonic!" I cried. And pretty soon I found something odd standing next too me. it was about my height, but it walked on four legs, and looked something a little like Blaze. But this was different, it had a brown pelt and amber eyes. And it soon spoke too me.

"Alright rouge, your coming with us," It said and soon I had another thing on my other side. This one was a golden with green eyes. And soon enough they were walking me over too where I just was with Sonic. But Sonic wasn't there, just a blue-gray thing with green eyes and white paws. Next too the blue-gray thing were two more things a gray one with yellow eyes, and a ginger i guess you could say with blue eyes. The gray one nodded at the brown one before talking.

"Good, you got the other one Brownstrike," The gray one said. "They're a little odd, a she-cat and a tom in our territory. Never mind that, lets take them too our camp."

I stared at the ground, lonely, Sonic left me and was nowhere too be seen. Probably for miles. Soon I was in a grassy clearing full of the weird four-legged things, and a bunch of rocks with holes in them.

I looked around, all of them were staring at me and the other blue-gray thing.

"What have you brought here Brownstrike?" A rather I guess you could say, regal thing asked the brown one who I presumed was Brownstrike.

"A few rouges in our territory, Velvetstar," Brownstrike said. The regal one, Velvetstar stared down at me and the blue-gray thing. _Odd names, _I thought silently, giving a small eye-roll.

"What are your names?" The sleek black one said.

"I'm Amy rose, but whats it matter too you?" I told it in a rather threatening tone. "And what are you exactly anyway?"

"Amy?" I heard the blue-gray one whisper. I looked over too it, it sounded exactly like Sonic! But then, why does he look like that? I questioned myself.

"We are, what you are," Velvetstar said. "Cats." _Cats? but isn't Blaze a cat? these look different then her,_ I wondered.

"Well then, I'm Sonic, Sonic the-" He paused and looked at himself. _I knew it was sonic! _I thought happily he hadn't abandoned me. "The cat," He said with a groan as he stared at his new body. I looked at my own body, it was different. now I was a cream colored 'cat' with white paws, and I couldn't tell what color my eyes were but I assumed they were still that bluish green.

"Well you two seem to be agreeable too tell us your names, I am Velvetstar, leader of WindClan," Velvetstar gloated.

"Yeah, yeah, we get the whole name part. Why did you have your guards take us here?" Sonic asked.

"Guards?" Velvetstar Questioned, "These cats are the afternoon patrol." _Patrol eh? _I thought.

"And they have orders too take any stray cats around here too me," Velvetstar meowed, After she did this she nodded at the cats on me and Sonics sides and they walked over too their dens. Once they were gone Sonic and I stood a little closer too each other. Okay, you got me, a lot closer too each other. Practically next too each other.

"Follow me," Velvetstar said, Motioning with her tail. So Sonic and I followed Velvetstar into one of the rocks with a hole in it. "Now, where are you two from?"

"Mobius!" I shouted with pride.

"Mobius? What in StarClan is that?" Velvetstar echoed.

"Mobius is our home planet," Sonic informed the she-cat, "Whats StarClan?"

"StarClan, are our ancestors, they are deceased, but thy can still communicate with us through dreams," Velvetstar explained. Next Velvetstar told them all about the 'Warrior code' and stuff like that, Sonic and I listened intently learning about they're ways, and a few stories about how they came too this lake. When I heard the word 'lake' I immediately smiled at Sonic, and he backed away a little.

* * *

**Well that's it for now I guess I might write another chapter immediately but whatever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel like I'm rushing this story too get done :) oh and so you know people there may be some parts in this chapter that _may seem_ like Shadouge moments but its not, its a brother sister relationship. So were clear! i am a _KNOUGE _believer. read it _KNOUGE._**

**Ambershine of RiverClan you get a Chao plushie for reviewing and a Chocolate chip cookie for reading ;)**

**Rainstar of ShadowClan you get a Squirrelflight plushie for reviewing and a Sugar cookie for reading ;)**

**oh and Rainstar, Velvetstar is a she-cat, and is a little oblivious and nice she doesn't really think about things before she says them and she feels that every cat deserves too know about StarClan.**

**be prepared people for the longest chapter in this story yet.  
**

**(This is another characters P.O.V.)

* * *

**I woke up drowsy after the chaos control, presumably it had knocked me out. That had never happened before, but that didn't matter right now. I was in a strange area full of pine trees almost three times as big as the ones on Mobius. Something wasn't right.

I looked at myself and found shock when I noticed I was completely black and didn't wear gloves, but my hands were plain white. And didn't exactly look like hands.

There was another creature like myself at the moment, but this one was black with a white head. And was asleep.

When I was looking around, I soon heard noises nearby. I woke up the sleeping creature and climbed up a tree, the creature followed unquestioningly. Me and the creature sat in the tree as some more creatures passed by, of course they sniffed around the area. For Me and the creature in the tree with me had left a scent, I wasn't dumb.

But what I hadn't noticed, was the chaos emerald had came with and was lying on the ground. The creatures inspected it before moving on. Thankfully they didn't take it. I let out a relieved sigh before jumping out of the tree. Of course the other thing followed me out, but it seemed too more 'glide' across the air, then fall like I did.

I inspected the chaos emerald too make sure it wasn't damaged, and too my relief it wasn't. So I picked it up in my jaws instead of hands.

"So Shadow, what now?" The thing asked me, I jumped in shock when it said my name. "I know what your thinking, I'm Rogue one of your best friends. I'm a jewel thief remember? I can tell who's who by the way they react, and you, are treating the chaos emerald with care. That means your Shadow the 'was once a hedgehog but is now a fluffy thing'." I was in a mix of anger and relief as she spoke. Anger because she called me 'fluffy', and relief because it was only her.

But when I looked at myself too make sure she was just kidding, I noticed I had long fur instead of short. So I simply glared at her for mentioning it.

"Someones coming!" She said and jumped into the tree, I followed her in a slower pace. For she jumped from where she was, and I had to run up.

We hid in the tree as some more furry creatures then last time came into view. There were about six of them, four from before and then two others.

One was a silver with black stripes. Another was black like I was at the moment, but not only were its hands white but its belly and muzzle as well. The next was a bright ginger. The one next too it was a ginger with stripes. The last was a blue-gray. I listened closely too what they were saying.

"Hey! Were did it go?" The silver one with stripes said. "The thing was right here!"

"Hey, Moonstripe! Check out this scent trail!" The blue-gray one said as the the silver one with stripes, Mooonstripe, bounded over, "Its not a familiar scent. Have you smelled anything like it before?"

"No I haven't Rainsky... I haven't," Moonstripe replied, almost silently. I had too strain my ears too listen. "Hey, wait a minute... This trail leads into that tree!"

When Moonstripe said those words I noticed she indicated the tree me and Rogue were in. Soon I found myself leaping out of the tree I was in and onto Moonstripes back. The thing let out a yowl of surprise, and I was soon knocked off of her. I laid there motionless for a bit but soon got up, but as a tried too get up my shoulder seared in pain. And I fell back too the ground. Rogue glided down and landed swiftly on the ground in front of me so I had time too get up slowly. But I didn't go slowly, not matter how much it hurt I didn't care. I shot up and leaped over her and re-landed on the silver ones back. Finding as I did this I could sheath and unsheathe my claws. I unsheathed them and scratched uncontrollably. Rogue noticed I was fighting them so she rushed over too the one that looked something like me, but different. and smashed at his sides. Eventually I was knocked off the silver one, and back onto the ground. The silver thing walked up too me as I was on the ground and pinned me down while the one that was ginger with stripes pierced my shoulder. I let out a yowl of pain. All of the things, including Rogue, looked over at me as a red substance gushed from my shoulder. I soon blacked out.

* * *

Rouge's P.O.V.

I watched in horror as the ginger thing killed Shadow. I went into a rage as I watched it happen, I leaped right at the ginger one and scratched with all the fury I never thought I had, for killing my basically, older brother.

Soon the thing screeched in pain, and I jumped off and charged at the silver one that had pinned him down. After a while I had nearly killed all of them while I was going berserk. They all laid there in pain and shock. The last one standing was the blue-gray one. I didn't bother attacking it. instead it ran away in fear back too where it came from.

I looked around the clearing, where five almost dead things were on the ground and one dead thing. I wasn't sure if Shadow still had immortality in this world so my mind was heavy with worry.

I walked over too a tree stump and laid down. But I didn't get much rest because before I knew it more things were in the clearing. Surrounding me Shadow and the things in pain. One thing, a white one with orange and black spots. Inspected the dying things, it waved its tail too order another thing, an all black one. Too bring over some disgusting cobwebs.

It placed the cobwebs on the wounds that I had opened up that were still bleeding, and wrapped it around so it would hold. Soon it did this too all the cats, and went back behind the rest of the large group. I watched uninterestedly as it had done all this. I glanced over at Shadow, he still wasn't moving and I was worried. Soon another thing, a gray one, walked up too me, with a small cream colored one at its side.

"Who are you, and why have you done this?" The gray one ordered me.

"I don't see why its your business after you killed my brother," I said cockily, I knew I said 'brother' and I almost meant it. The gray thing stared at me for a bit and I stared back.

"I'm sorry if one of my warriors has done this," It said too me with a gleam in its eye that seemed too say 'I mean it,' "Which of my cats did it?"

"The ginger one there," I said cautiously, "What is a cat exactly?"

"A cat is what all of us here are. We have fur, tails, and such," It meowed. _A cat eh? I thought Blaze and Big were cats, oh well, it is a different realm._ I thought. "And since you have shown that you are willing too kill, you will be coming with us so you do not harm anyone or anything else."

I felt a pang of anger when the 'cat' said this. And I was also quite joyful when I saw Shadows tail twitch.

* * *

I had just started too recover from death. And I must say I was quite surprised I was still immortal in this world. Breath started too come back too me, as well as my vision. And soon I was as alive as I was when I was first created. I stood up and realized I was still quite drowsy, so I almost fell back down again. When I got up and shook my head, I looked around the clearing where I had died. The area was crowded with the creatures from before. And they all looked at me in utter shock, I heard a lot of gasps and whispers as I slowly got up.

"Shadow!" I heard Rogue say as she bounded over too me to help support me as I got up.

"Wasn't that tom just dead? I thought I smelled death all over him," One of the things whispered too another.

"I don't know Gingerpaw, I thought I smelled it too!" The one that was whispered too whispered back. Every one of the furry creatures were whispering about how I just came too life out of nowhere.

* * *

**Alright I'm gonna stop the chapter here its taking too long hope you enjoyed X3**


End file.
